eye of the tiger
by playboihunny1990
Summary: a new grl comes to greenlake and things are startin to get interesting UPDATED NEW CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

the zoo:

The bus rolled up to the zoo entrance as the 10 grade class exited the bus, one grl looked around suspiciously ... she brushed her blonde hair out of her face as her friends walked up to her .  
"katie i really think that u should stay with the group this time "christy said  
" you know wat happened last time."  
" ya i know " katie sighed as she rolled her eyes.  
"but the bird looked so lonely."  
her friends all rolled their eyes in frustration as they took katie by the arm and lead her twards the group. It wasnt long before the class came to the tiger exibit. Katie gazed at the tiger and it looked back at her , staring long and hard at eachother, Katie looked around again and made sure that her class wasnt around. She lead herself away from the group and made her way to the door of the tigers pen. She slowly opened the door and the tiger walked cautiously twards her, she stroked its head and it rubbed against her gently.

"C'mon , ur free now"katie wispered in the tigers ear and let go of its body as it began to walk freely around the zoo. People began to scream and katies friends all ran to the scene.  
"You didnt !" devin yelled as he got to katie.  
"hehe...uhhh would it help if i said i didnt" katie said scarcastically as she was put in handcuffs by the police. The sirens trailed off as they pulled away from the zoo, with katie in the back seat.

The trial:

"Did you acctually think that you would get away with setting a tiger free to roam and possibly attack innocent people?" the judge boomed. katie slumped in her chair right before she was called to the stand.  
"You could have seriously gotten someone hurt. but you do have two choices, we could put you behind bars for two years,"  
katies eyes widened and she quickly look at the judge with sadness in her eyes.  
"Or we could send you to camp greenlake."  
Katie became confused she heard about camp greenlake but she never thought that they let girls in,she always thought it was an all boys camp. "Well?" the judge asked impatiantly.  
"I really dont want to go to jail ... so i guess ill go to the camp" katie answered quietly.  
"Camp green lake it is !"

Off to camp:

Three days had passed since the trial and katie was sotrt of looking forward to going to the camp. Suddenly the phone rang. It was devin.

" hey dev" katie said softly.  
" hey wats up u ok ... i heard about the camp that you have to go to ... im really sorry were all gunna miss you."  
"Ya but at least its not jail" katie stated  
"ya but your still going to be gone for two years ... i dont want that to happen ."  
"O well get over it ill be fine i promiss but hey i have to go the buss is here" katie said as the big yellow bus pulled up infront of her house.  
As katie borded the bus she noticed three other girls. She calmly satdown next to a short dark blonde haired girl and introduced herself.

"Hi im katie" she said with a smile.The girl frowned and looked at her  
"im angi" the girl said and turned back to the window. There was a long silence and katie was feeling very uncomfortable.  
"OH ... um ... ok then... soooo...uh wats up?" katie stumbled over her words and hoped that angi would answer her a little more cheerfully this time. Angi sighed and looked at her,

"nothing much is up just me getting sent to this stupid camp for all boys , did you know that theyre just recentally letting girls like us in there i mean do you know how much attention were going to get from these guys." angi sounded a little more excited this time.  
"ya i know i hope theyre cute " katie laughed.

"ya right lol " angi laughed back and leaned against katies sholder.  
"hey since i dont know many people at all at that place u wanna stick with me for a while and make sure i dont get raped " angi laughed again

"ya sure " katie agreed as the bus rolled up a long dirt road to a small cabin. They were there and they unborded the bus single file except for katie and angi who were instanly inseperable.

Meeting the boys:

the girls were all met by the counceler.

"MY name is Mr. Pandanski. you girls are all here for one reason , you committed a crime and your here to pay for it."his voice echoed over teh sound of boys laughing and talking.

"Ok this guy is a total dork " katie wispered and laughed. as they all followed pandanski to the changin cabin. Pandanski pulled out four bright colored jumpsuits that looked a little too tight to do anything in. Katie rushed and grabbed the pink one and began to change , angi grabbed the blue one and threw it on as if it took no effort at all.

"these things are a little tight arent they" angi asked trying to loosen the outfit.

"NO not really " katie started

"all you have to do is this " she said as she unzipped the suit to below her bra-line.The girls both laughed and walked out tof the cabin to meet pandanski again. He was standin with a group of six boys.

"girls youll be in d-tent, these are your tent-mates"

he began to introduce al of them "This is rex, ricky, theodore, jose, alan , and brian." The boys all rolled their eyes and groaned. The boy pandanski introduced as rex stepped up

"NO mom . you know that we hate our names"

" Im x-ray ,thats zig-zag , thats magnet, thats armpit thats suqid,and..." he stopped as he saw the short brown haired boy stairing at katie and his hands beginning to twitch."And as you probably guessed , that ones twitch."

Tiger:

" HEY Katie " angi yelled

"what do you want now " katie laughed

" squid wants me to go chill with him for a while , so is it ok if i leave you for a while?"

" ya thats cool go ahead and have fuuuun" katie said making a kissy face at angi.

" ok ill tryyyy " angi said winking and turning to go with squid.  
katie sat down on the steps of the tent and senced someone sit next to her.

" so what you in here for ? " she heard someone ask . She turned to see twitch , his hat backwards, and his brown eyes fixed on her. " oh ... Ya umm i kinda let a tiger free at the zoo and got caught." Twitch laughed

" ya well i got caught takin a really sweet mustang for a joyride and they caught me just as i was about to hit 100 mph" katie laughted and smiled . Twitch smiled back at her . He brushed her hair out of her face and gazed into her eyes ." your eyes... they look like theyre changing color every time you blink."

"ya i know" katie stated "I heard that tigers eues do that too , sometime i think that i was a tiger in a pastlife or something" Twitch smiled and just kept his eyes fixed on hers.

" then thats wat your nickname should be... tiger" katie laughed and smiled again ...

" i like that name ... tiger" Twitchs fingers began to shake as he gazed at katie.

" your really beautiful has anyone ever told you that." Katie giggled and looked into twitches eyes.

" well you wouldnt be the first but your deffinatlly the sweetest.

" they moved in close and began to kiss for wat seemed like hours but was really only a few seconds. they pulled way jsut as angi came around the corner.Twitch began to blush.

"Sooo uhh tiger... i like that name ... tiger" tiger stammered.

The first night :

Twitch put his arm around tiger and kept it there as angi walked up.

" so you guys liek together now?" she asked. Twitch just looked at katie and didnt say a word ,he just started to blush and looked away. tiger waited for a while, looked at twitch and finnally said

"ya ... we are." Twitch looked up smiling at tiger as his fingers began to move on her sholder, he leanded in and kissed her and as he pulled away he smiled.

" really?" twitch asked quietly.

"ya really " tiger said as she kissed him again.

" AWwww " angi said as loud as she could.

"Oh and by the way i got a nickname ... apperantly its moo" angi said with a laugh.

"why " tiger asked confused.

"cause i got sent here for stealing a cow from a nearby farm and keeping it in our basement."

Tiger laughed and said

" Oh well my nicknames tiger cause i let a tiger free at the zoo."  
angis eyes widened and she asked how tiger got the tiger out of the cage with out it biting her.

" It was simple , the tiger walked up to me and i hugged it and let it go , didnt bite me once." Twitch hugged tiger closer to him

"damn ur brave" he said as he smiled and kissed tiger on the cheek.

"well im happy for you guys " angi said quickly

" but me and squid already made out behid the showers just now so this is nothing new to me" she laughed.The group was interupted by pandanski walkin up to them.

" All right kids , now you all have your fun today but tomorrow morning you start digging." "Digging?" tiger asked.

" yes diggin you start bright and early tomorrow so get some rest. They all went into the tent and as tiger sat onto her cot it bent and broke.

"DAMNIT!" she yelled . Angi laughed and said

" well you can always get another one tommorow but i think you have to wait the night out tonight." twitch looked at her and offered

" you can sleep with me in my cot tonight."

" Ok," tiger said as she went to change for bed. tiger entered the room and twitch was already in his cot laying down , she walked infront os him and he instantly moved over.Tiger crawled into the cot and twitch held hr close and kissed her neck.

" night" he said quietly int her ear trying not to wake the others up.

" night baby" tiger answered as she rolled over and fell asleep.

the next morning

tiger awoke to the sound of all of the screaming boys outside the tent. She rolled over to say good moning to twitch , but he wasnt there.

"BABY?" she called , but no answer came. After getting up and looking around the tent she decided to c if he was outside. LIttle did she remeber that she was in nothing but her bra and panties.

"OOOO YA BABY TAKE IT ALL OFF " she head a boy call from outside the tent.

"HOLY SH... " tiger screamed as she began to turn around to get back into the tent , but just then she heard a snicker from below her.SHe looked down only to find twitch sitting on the strps of the tent.

"HEY baby" he laughed as he looked her up and down

" niiiice ... sooo did u come out here in ur undies just fer me?" he laughed with a cute look on his face. Tiger laughed scarcastically and turned around to go back inthe tent , Twitch followed her.Tiger turned around and looked her boyfriend in the eyes and she put her arms around him and gave him a soft kiss.

" why were u outside baby? she asked still staring into his brown eyes.

" iuhno"he shrugged,

"just , thinkin i guess. " tiger was now confused she didnt know that twitch was capable of thinkin about anything but carss and when she walked outside he wasnt twitching so she knew that wasnt on his mind.

"i guess i was thinking about ... well... ive never really thought that i would find somone that i want to spend the rest of my life with here" twitch said and his eyes went from the floor bak upto tigers.

"aww baby" tiger said as she kissed him passionatly.

" i love u " twitch said as they sulled away from the kiss.

"I love u too baby no i gotta get dressed and get outside or im in deep shit, i suggest that u do the same" she smiled as she began to slip on her jumpsuit before twitch stopped her .

" you know... we dont have to go out there its not like they take headcounts" he said as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her again.

" twitch i really think that we..." she was inturrupted by another hot kiss.He layed her on the bed and they began to kiss until tiger stopped.

" wats wrong" twitch asked as tiger pushed him off .

" im realy sorry baby but i dont wanna get in trouble ok maybe later" tiger sighed as she got up and sipped the rest of her jumpsuit.

" Oh and maybe u should thing about comin wit me, u cant afford any more trouble"she ended with a wink and walked out of the tent door, leaving twitch confused.


	2. first holes is the hardest

First holes the hardest:

twitch layed on the cot for a while longer before following tiger to the shovel shed.

"i thought the reason u were here was cause u WERENT such a good girl" twitch said as he wrapped his arms around tiger from behind

"well ya but that doesnt mean i cant change ... plus its easier to b good when u sorta wanna go home"

twitch laughed

" i didnt think that u would wanna leave me .. but ok",he said as he grabbed a shovel and followed tiger once again to the digging site.

Tiger thought hard before answering twitch. " i... i dont wanna leave u but .. u know .. a girl gets homesick"

"homesick huh? " Twitch asked himself as he rolled his eys and pushed his shovel hard into the ground. Hours past and Tiger was barely halfway done with her hole and about to pass out when she saw something out of the corner of her eye.She noticed the "thing " was twitch, he had jsut finshed his hold and was throwing his shovel onto the ground with frustration. "Your already done!?" Tiger yelled in amazement, twitch only glanced over at the and kept walking, leaving tiger alone in her hole as the sun set.Her sholders sunk and she began to dig again, wondering what twitchs problem was.

Later on Tiger sat on the couch in the rec room alone rubbing her sore,blistered, bleeding hands and wishing that twitch would come in to find her, but he never did, so tiger decided to go and find him herself to see wat was wrong.

She pushed the flap to d-tent aside only to see twitch laying on his cot with his face down in his pillow.

"Baby?..." she waited for an answer impatiantly "C'mon twitch tell me wats wrong , u've been acting like this since i said...o." Twitch rolled over to look at her but didnt say a word ... he jsut stared as if to say "see u do know wat u did." 

"your doin this cause i said i wanted to go home arent u?" Tiger ask as she sat down next to twitch on the cot.

Twitch sighed, rolled over onto his side,sat up and wrapped his arms around her" well... ya i guess its jsut cause i was scared i would lose u but i can never STAY mad at u.. i love u" he said as he stared into her eys once again

"so your not mad?"Tiger smiled

"naw its hard to stay mad at somone that looks so fine"twitch laughed as they leaned in and kissed eachother softly

As they pulled away Tiger laughed "Good...cause i didnt want to have to find another boyfriend... takes too much work"

"o realy now " twitch said as he pulled tiger closer and pulled her down to lay next to him on the cot "ya really" tiger said sofly as she kissed twitch one last time before falling asleep.

Twitch smiled, ran his fingers through her hair and felt his eyelids getting heavier."i guess this is what they mean when they say the fist holes the hardest"he yawned as his eyes closed and he fell asleep.


End file.
